人間になったボーカロイドの物語
by ShiningNova2000
Summary: 中央通りに歩きながら、不思議なUSBを見つけました。　何をするのは分かりません。　次の日に、　インストールは完全させました。　そして、女の人は飛び出してきました！　さぁ、冒険が始まりました。　この物語にミク、レン・リン、そしてルカを会います。
1. Prologue

-プロローグ-  
12月22日、木曜日  
寒い冬の晩でした。 午後九時半に中央通りに歩いています。 私の家は此処から二キロです。 温度は十度くらいです。 歩きながら不思議なUSBを地上に見つけました。 地上から不思議なUSBを拾って帰りに歩き続けました。 帰ると電気を付けました。 家は小さいがとても広いです。 テレビや冷蔵庫や電子レンジが有ります。 私の部屋に行って、USBをコンピューターのハードドライブに挿入しました。 「ミク.exe」って言うプログラムをモニターに見つけました。 プログラムを開けてインストールウィザードがモニターに現れました。 インストールを続けて決めました。 直ぐにメッセージが現れました。 メッセージは「『初音ミクの消失』って言うフォルダをインストールしたいのですか？」って言いました。 私は「消失？この前は何処で聞こえましたんだよ？」って思いました。 急に覚えていました。 「消失」って言う言葉の意味は「消える」。 初音ミクが消えるのは酷いだな。 そのフォルダを削除してインストールを続けて決めましたのです。 今の時間は午後十時半です。 寝ながらプログラムを実行して決めました。 何が起こるのは分かりません。

12月23日、金曜日  
午前八時半に起きました。 私のモニターはメッセージが有ります。インストールは完全させました。 私は「フーン… 今、何？」って思いました。 そして、女の人は飛び出して来たんだ！

私：「あっ！ ちょっと吃驚したんだよ！」  
？？？：「ぐ… ごめんね…」  
私：「えっ？ 話せますのよ？」  
？？？：「はい。」  
私：「君の名前は何ですか？」  
ミク：「あたし… あたしは… 初音ミクよ。」  
私：「初音… ミク…」  
ミク：「ン？ どうしたの？」  
私：「初音ミク… 初めまして。 どうぞ宜しく。」  
ミク：「こちらこそ宜しく。」

私はミクが手を振るために手を差し伸べます。 ミクは静かに手を振ります。 私は「凄いねぇ！初音ミクと一緒に居るのは本当に凄いわねぇ！」って思いました。

私：「ね、ミクちゃん。」  
ミク：「ン？ 何？」  
私：「お腹が空いていますか？」  
ミク：「あっ… はい…」  
私：「さぁ、食べに行こうでしょうか？」  
ミク：「そうよねぇ… 行きましょう。」


	2. Chapter 1

-第一章-  
今の時間は午前十時半です。 ミクは私と一緒に中央通りに歩いています。

ミク：「それでは、どの食堂がいいでしょうか？」  
私：「フーン… あのラーメンの食堂はどうだ？」  
ミク：「はい。 行って見ましょうよね。」

私はミクと一緒にラーメンの食堂に入りました。

受付の人：「東京ラーメンにいらっしゃいませ。 何かお手伝いしましょうか？」  
私：「私は味噌ラーメンの丼を買います。」  
ミク：「あっ、あたしも味噌ラーメンの丼を買います。」  
受付の人：「分かったんだ。 お～い！味噌ラーメンの丼の二つで～す！」  
料理の人：「ガッチャ！ 二つの味噌ラーメンの丼が登場です！」

私とミクはラーメンの丼が待っています。

一客：「ねぇ、あそこ。」  
二客：「初音ミクだろうか？」  
一客：「彼女の姿はミクのようでしょうか…」  
二客：「ね、行って頼んで見ましょうか？」  
一客：「いいだろう。」

お客さんの二人は私達に来ました。

一客と二客：「こんにちは。」  
私とミク：「こんにちは。」  
一客：「さぁ、此処で何をしていますか？」  
私：「あっ、私達は味噌ラーメンの丼が待っています。」  
二客：「あ～、そうだ。 お元気ですか？」  
ミク：「お元気がいいです。」  
一客：「頼むからごめんね。 でも… 貴方は初音ミクですか？」  
ミク：「はい… そうですよ。 あたし… 初音ミクです。」  
一客：「凄いね！ とても凄いわねぇ！」  
二客：「貴方はアンドロイドですか？」  
ミク：「あっ…」  
私：「私に任せなさい、ミクちゃん。 アンドロイドでしたが、急に人間になりました！」  
一客と二客：「へぇ～？ まさか！ マジかよ？！」  
ミク：「真実わよ。 私は人間になりましたのです。」  
料理の人：「よ～しっ！ 味噌ラーメンの丼が二つで～す！」

私達のラーメンの丼が出来ました。

受付の人：「オーケー！ ラーメンの丼をどうぞ。 二千四百円頂きます。」  
私：「三千円をどうぞ。」  
受付の人：「ありがとうございます。 三千円お預かりいたします。 六百円のお返しでございます。」  
私：「ありがとうございます。」

私はミクと一緒に味噌ラーメンの丼を食べています。

一客：「そのラーメンの丼は美味しそうでしょうね？」  
私：「はい。 とても美味しいです。」  
ミク：「賛成。 このラーメンは一番美味しいですねぇ！」  
二客：「ね、ミクちゃん。」  
ミク：「えっ？ 何？」  
二客：「歌うの事が好きですか？」  
ミク：「勿論です。 色々な歌を歌います。」  
一客：「その『千本桜』って言う歌が好きです。」  
二客：「私の好きな歌は『ワールドイズマイン』です。」  
ミク：「あはは、本当でしょうね？ その歌は私の大好きの歌の一つです。」  
一客：「ミクちゃん。 貴方に話すのは良かったです。」  
ミク：「貴方も。 話すのは良かったのです。」  
二客：「それじゃあ、ミクちゃん。」  
ミク：「じゃあまたね～！」

午前十一時半にラーメンの丼を食べてしまいました。

私：「さぁ、ミクちゃん。 今、何をしたいのですか？」  
ミク：「私は桜を見たいです。」  
私：「あ～、そうよね。 貴方の『千本桜』って言う歌を歌いたいのですか？」  
ミク：「どうやって知りましたのか？」  
私：「その歌も… 大好きの歌の一つです。」  
ミク：「貴方も？」  
私：「勿論です。 貴方の歌が好きのよ。」  
ミク：「あっ… ありがとうございます。」  
私：「さぁ、桜を見に行きましょう。」  
ミク：「はい。 行きましょうね。」


	3. Chapter 2

-第二章-  
午後十二時にラーメンの食堂を出て、井の頭公園に桜を見に行きました。 井の頭公園の桜に着いたと初音ミクは「千本桜」っていう歌を歌って始めています。  
初音ミクと一緒に桜を見るの事は三十分を過ぎました。

ミク：「楽しかったのね。 また桜を見に行きたいのね？」  
私：「はい。 次回に行きますよ。 とにかく…」  
ミク：「えっ？」  
私：「貴方の声…」  
ミク：「あたしの声？」  
私：「綺麗で可愛い声です。 本当に好きでした。」  
ミク：「ありがとうございます。」  
私：「あっ、ミクちゃん？」  
ミク：「えっ？」  
私：「あ～… 貴方に愛する。」

初音ミクはその言葉を聞いたと赤らめました。

ミク：「本当に嬉しいよね。 ありがとう。」  
私：「問題無いよ。」

私は初音ミクを抱擁します。

私：「初音ミク。絶対に離さないよ。」  
ミク：「ありがとう。」  
私：「さぁ、何処に行きたいのですか？」  
ミク：「貴方の家に行きましょうね。」  
私：「そう。 私の家です。 あっ、然し、此処から私の家は十キロです。」  
ミク：「問題無いよ。 貴方の家に歩きます。」  
私：「とても遠いです。 本当に十キロを歩きたいのですか？ 貴方の足は疲れているかもしれません。」  
ミク：「大丈夫わね。 アンドロイドでしたじゃない？」  
私：「あ～、そうだ。 じゃあ、行きましょうね。」


	4. Chapter 3

-第三章-  
井の頭公園から出て、私の家に歩きます。 井の頭公園から十キロです。 五キロ過ぎ、私の足は疲れているのです。

私：「痛たたたた…」  
ミク：「大丈夫ですか？ どうしたの？」  
私：「あ～、足が疲れています。」  
ミク：「あ～… 此処から、あたしは貴方を背中に背負いますよ。」

ミクは私を拾って背中に背負います。 疲れたら、私はミクの背中に座っています。

私：「ありがとうございます、ミク。」  
ミク：「問題無いよ。 じゃあ、中央通りのどの家は貴方のですか？」  
私：「私の家は食べに行ったラーメンの食堂から三キロくらいです。 東京ラーメンって言います。」  
ミク：「分かりました。」

私達は東京ラーメンに着きました。

私：「此処から、真っ直ぐに行きます。 私の家は一番の左の小さい家です。」  
ミク：「分かりました。」

私がミクの背中に座りたら、ミクは中央通りに遅く歩きます。 とうとう、私の家に着きました。 帰ると、私はミクと一緒に倒れました。 私達は疲れています。 今の時間は午後三時です。

ミク：「長い歩きでしたのねぇ！」  
私：「はい。 本当に長い歩きでした。」  
ミク：「次回、長い歩きをしません。」  
私：「ごめんなさい、ミクちゃん。」

直ぐに、誰かが歌います。 私は扉をロックしませんでしたのが気がついています。

私：「ね、ミクちゃん。」  
ミク：「はい、 あたしも聞こえています。」  
私：「お～い！ 何方が此処に居るのですか？」

歌うの事が止めています。

ミク：「あたしは貴方を知らないなら、貴方自身を紹介して下さい。」

そして、私の部屋から音楽が始まります。

？？？：「僕は何のためにうたう？ パラジクロロベンゼン  
ただ意味も理解せずに歌う パラジクロロベンゼン」

急にあの声を認めた。 その声は鏡音レンの声です。 そして、他の声が歌って始めました。 今回、女の声です。

？？？：「核融合炉にさ  
飛び込んで見たいと思う  
真っ青な光包まれて奇麗」

あの声… あの声は鏡音リンの声です。

ミク：「レン！ リン！」  
レンとリン：「ミク姉ちゃん？」  
私：「レン… リン… 鏡音の双子ボーカロイド…」

レンとリンが私の部屋から現れました。

リン：「ミク姉ちゃん！」  
ミク：「リンちゃん！ そしてレン君！ 此処にどう行きましたんですか？」  
レン：「僕達が分かりません。」  
ミク：「そうよねぇ…」  
私：「私は知っていると思います。」

私達は私の部屋に行きます。 他のUSBはモニターに挿入しました。 レーベルは「鏡音の双子」って言います。

私：「今、分かりました。 誰かが私の家に入って、同じなインストールウィザードを実行して決めましたんです。 そのインストールウィザードは鏡音の双子を人間になりました。」  
レンとリン：「へぇ～？！ 今、人間になりましたんだよ？！」  
私：「そうだ。」  
レン：「人間になるのは… 凄いだなぁ！」  
リン：「本当に嬉しいですねぇ！」  
私：「そして、私は誰かが来ますって思いますよ。」  
ミク、リン、レン：「巡音ルカ！」  
私：「そうだ。 彼女は人間になります。」  
リン：「待ってられないよ！ ルカ姉ちゃんに会いたいわねぇ！」  
レン：「まだまだ。 ルカのUSBは絶対にそのハードドライブに挿入します。」  
ミク：「そして、そのインストールウィザードは実行しています。」  
リン：「あ～、そうようねぇ。 とにかく、何をしますか？」  
私：「さぁ、歌うのはどうだ？」  
レン：「それがいいよ。」


	5. Chapter 4

-第四章-  
今の時間は午後四時半です。私達は大好きの歌を歌っています。

ミク：「世界で一番お姫様」  
私：「その歌は『ワールドイズマイン』でしょうね？」  
ミク：「そのとおり。」  
リン：「さぁ、どうだ？  
この歌に意味は有るの？  
この歌に意味は無いよ  
この歌に罪は有るの？  
この歌に罪は無いよ」  
レン：「ベンゼンに意味は有るの？  
ベンゼンに意味は無いよ  
ベンゼンに罪は有るの？  
この歌の意味は… ベンゼン」  
私：「それは『パラジクロロベンゼン』です。」  
レンとリン：「はい！」  
私：「よ～しっ！ さぁ、これでどうだ？  
半径八十五センチはこの手の届く距離  
今から振り回しますので離れていて下さい」  
ミク：「あっ、その歌は巡音ルカの『ダブルラリアット』です。」  
私：「どうやって知りましたのか？」  
ミク：「ルカちゃんを知っていますよ。 その歌を歌うのは知っています。」  
私：「あ～、 そうです。」

今の時間は午後五時です。 色々な会話を話しています。 そして、リンとレンのお腹が空いています。

ミク：「あ～、誰かのお腹がペコペコの？」  
リン：「彼だ！」  
レン：「いや、貴方だな！」  
私：「あははは… 貴方達のお腹が空いています。 じゃあ、どの食堂に行きましょうかなぁ…」  
ミク：「気にしませんね～！」  
レンとリン：「えっ？ どう言う事が？」  
ミク：「此処で料理しま～す！」

台所に行って、冷蔵庫の中に見ています。

私：「フーン… 何を料理しますのか…」

急にミクは人参ジュースを冷蔵庫の裏中に気付きました。

ミク：「おい、それは…？」  
私：「あっ、これ？ 人参ジュースです。」  
ミク：「人参は野菜ですか？」  
私：「『ぽっぴっぽー』って言う歌を歌うなら…」  
ミク：「何だと？！ どうしてその歌を歌いますか？」  
私：「実に人参は野菜です。」  
ミク：「… … いいだろう… 野菜ジュースはあたしの大好きな飲み物です。」

私は新鮮な人参ジュースをミクに差し上げます。

私：「ほら。」  
ミク：「ありがとう。」  
私：「レン？ リン？」  
レンとリン：「いいえ、結構です。」  
私：「そうかなぁ… さぁ、オレンジジュースは如何ですか？？」  
レンとリン：「オレンジジュース？！」  
私：「うん！ 冷蔵庫に六本が有ります。」  
レンとリン：「三本が欲しいのよ～！」  
私：「よ～しっ！ ほら、捕まえて！」

私はオレンジジュースの六本をリンとレンに投げて、捕まえました。

レンとリン：「オレンジジュース！ 僕達の大好きな飲み物！」  
私：「フーン… ルカは此処に居るなら、彼女は何を飲みますかなぁ…」  
ミク：「ルカはお茶を飲みます。 あっ、コーヒーも飲みます。」  
私：「そうかなぁ… じゃあ、緑茶の支度をします。」  
ミク：「ちょっと、ちょっと！ 緑茶の支度をするのを知りますか？」  
私：「心配しないで下さい。 だから、茶袋が有りますのよ。」  
ミク：「伝統的な支度をしませんか？」  
私：「いいえ。 伝統的な支度を知りません。」  
ミク：「そうか…」  
私：「さぁ、何を料理しますか？」  
ミク：「フーム… おっ！ オムライスは如何ですか？」  
私：「それを料理するのが出来ます。」  
ミク：「リン？ レン？ 貴方達は何を食べますか？」  
リン：「あたしもオムライスを食べます。」  
レン：「鮪寿司を食べます。」  
私：「オーケー！ 一緒に料理しま～す！」


End file.
